


【影日】相生相息

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 里約奧運的影山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 他們宛如沒有血緣關係的雙生子，是世上獨立卻又最了解對方的個體。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 22





	【影日】相生相息

影山提著斜肩包跨出房門時，恰巧遇見在走廊上閒晃的宮侑，「宮前輩。」  
「啊，飛雄，來得剛好。」宮笑著比了比右邊的走廊：「我正打算找臣，難得來一趟，下午要不要一起出去逛逛？」  
「謝謝，但不用了。」影山說：「我有個地方得去一趟。」  
「哦，去哪啊？」宮興致勃勃地問。  
影山被問得一愣，他掏出手機點開備忘錄，憑著自己的印象艱澀地唸出上頭的字。

「praia do Flamengo。」  
──佛拉明戈海灘。

※

里約奧運是一場盛事，吸引全世界的人前來參觀，連同帶動周邊地區的觀光熱潮。  
影山調出路線地圖，驀地想起高一那年也像這樣，拿著手寫便條闖蕩不熟悉的城市。當時憑著滿腔熱血和期待，踏上東京的那刻覺得自己像征服新領土般的意氣風發。  
更大的球場、更強的選手、更精準的托球、更高的跳躍，那時候的影山想，回去絕對要告訴日向這些。  
他跟日向彷彿在一場永無止境的跑道上競賽，影山跑在前頭，偶爾轉頭分享路況時，總能看見日向既期待又不甘心的臉。

然而踏上旅程總是需要地圖，影山這次學乖了，在葡萄牙文的名詞旁標示著日文讀音，好歹能磕磕絆絆地詢問路人在哪搭接駁車。  
畢竟人身處在異國他鄉，他一點也不想被領隊通知後帶回。

從馬拉卡納齊諾到佛拉明戈海灘只需要15分鐘。  
走路到烏野高中要花15分鐘、吃完一個便當要花15分鐘、磨好雙手的指甲要花15分鐘。  
而現在只需要15分鐘就能抵達日向的所在地。  
在所有他花過的15分鐘，唯獨這件事顯得那麼不普通，像滿地不起眼石頭中唯一那塊雨花石。

影山順利地上了車，路上沒有遇到粉絲向他提出任何要求。在外國人眼中黑髮的東方人總是難以辨認，即使是剛在奧運排球項目上大放異彩的19歲二傳手也一樣。  
影山壓低頭上寫著「RIO」的鴨舌帽，坐在後排，看著陌生的風景從窗外閃過。倏地想起告知日向，自己即將來巴西時的場景。

在知道自己確定出席奧運男子排球隊首發後，影山躺在床上，死命盯著手機，訊息內容打打刪刪，最後乾巴巴地傳出一句：我要去巴西了。  
日向沒回。  
五分鐘後沒回。  
三十分鐘後還是沒回。  
一小時後，在影山被砸落的手機痛醒那刻，看見日向傳來的訊息。

【日向】：恭喜！！  
【日向】：我可以當你的導遊！

影山突然感到一陣難以言喻的期待，抿著唇打字回覆：你那幾天有空？

【日向】：文字啦！文字導遊！  
【日向】：我會看轉播的，你要好好加油啊，不然我會在電視前笑你。

原本忐忑的興奮如退潮般迅速消退，影山翻個身：呆子！你才要好好努力。

【日向】：等著看吧！我可不是以前的我了！  
【影山】：你現在能接到球了？  
【日向】：……偶爾還是會漏掉。  
【日向】：但比剛來的時候好很多了！

日向的沮喪永遠不會超過三秒。就連朝夕相處時的影山都要在第二秒抓住機會才能激勵到他，而隔了12個小時的影山無法做到這件事。  
距離15分鐘的影山好像連見一面都是空談。

聽著似懂非懂的到站廣播，影山下了車。穗金色的沙子從腳下懶洋洋地漫出，整齊又彎曲地與湛藍的海水無縫相接，漫長的海岸線綿延不絕，似乎要與天際相連。炙熱的陽光散在波光粼粼的海面上，折射出琉璃般的碎光，宛如萬花筒裡的世界。  
海水溫柔地拍打上岸，日復一日年復一年，太古至永劫從未停歇。  
影山聞著鹹鹹的海風，倏地意識到海的這邊是日向習以為常的每一天。

影山點開日向傳給他的「里約攻略」，第一頁大言不慚地寫上：這是給人生地不熟容易迷路的笨蛋山專屬筆記。  
如果影山當場看到，肯定會捏住日向的頭罵：呆子！你說什麼！  
而現在站在海灘旁的影山，看著「笨蛋山」和「專屬」兩個詞，不爽與高興兩種極端的情緒同時湧出，纏繞成一團，使他的心情難以言喻的複雜。  
發現路人突然繞開他一大段距離，影山才意識到他的臉大概變得很奇怪，連忙收斂住被日向稱為好可怕的表情，低聲罵：「呆子。」  
卻也沒多不開心。

選擇佛拉明戈海灘並不是什麼心血來潮的衝動，畢竟日向平常在哪活動一點也不難得知。剛到巴西的他興奮地到處合影拍照，救世基督像、盧西奧先生的教室、笨重外賣箱以及佛拉明戈海灘上打沙排的人群，處處都有他的身影。  
然而日向也很忙，他要打工、要當助教、要打沙排，從繁忙的一天裡能抽給影山的時間大概只有看奧運轉播。影山深知這件事，所以他並沒有期望能見到對方。

往下滑一頁，日向式的筆記風格大咧咧地標點，簡單明瞭讓人一眼就能看出重點，就像日向本身的個性一樣，一眼就能看穿。  
【1.絕對要買的是椰子水！巴西的椰子又大又甜我超喜歡！我最喜歡的店是平常練習的海灘旁藍色屋棚的那一家，老闆好像很喜歡日本人，我第一次買很緊張不小心用日語說「麻煩了」的時候，他多送了我一瓶椰子水。】

影山環顧四周，果然在左手邊發現一個藍色的小棚子，走過去用手指比了1，看著老闆的眼睛時感到有些慌張，骨子裡日本人的禮儀使他脫口而出「麻煩了」。  
老闆瞬間雙眼放光，影山不禁僵在原地，聽著老闆用彆扭的語調問他是不是日本人時，影山下意識地快速點好幾次頭。  
獲得椰子水兩瓶。

影山提著椰子水，懊惱地想，怎麼會跟日向做出了一樣的舉動。  
這件事絕對不能讓那個呆子知道。

提著椰子水站在一旁的遮陽篷下，影山翻到第二頁。  
【2.pastel！！不知道日本怎麼稱呼，巴西餃？可以果腹，但我只買過一次，因為營養不怎麼均衡，不過你難得來一趟就別在意這麼多了。挑食是長不高的，影山君。】

別用像是母親的語氣說話，影山下意識地想抗議。  
以及，這傢伙什麼時候學會了果腹這麼高難度的詞？

販售pastel的攤販到處都是，影山找到橘色的遮陽棚底下在熱火朝天販賣的攤商，望著貼在上頭標示著不同口味的葡萄牙語，感受到比學英文還要深的恐懼。  
所有的碎肉圖示在影山眼裡看起來都是同一個樣，他能輕易分辨出Molten跟MIKASA在指尖不一樣的球感，卻無法分辨包在餃子裡的到底是雞肉還是牛肉。  
快要輪到他點餐，正準備隨意比一個的影山望了眼日向的筆記攻略，發現在下方有條小行的備註。  
【PS.給看不懂葡萄牙文的笨蛋山，如果不知道吃什麼就點這個。】

笑嘻嘻的工作人員站在他面前，吐出一串影山根本聽不懂的語言，情急之下舉起手機，直接讓店員看寫在PS底下，那行根本不知道是什麼口味的葡萄牙文字。  
店員露出恍然大悟的表情，笑著對他比OK。

三分鐘後，影山拿著熱騰騰的pastel猶豫地咬下一口。  
……是咖哩味的。

影山吃得心情複雜。  
一方面是驚訝原來日向那個呆子還記得他喜歡咖哩味的東西，另一方面又覺得原本能預判落球位置的人，現在竟然還能預判自己站在店家前手足無措的反應。  
那個呆子寫這行字時肯定在偷偷地笑他。

檔案是日向在奧運隊離開日本前一晚傳給他的，抵達巴西後為了調時差，確保自己的身體處在最佳狀態，影山沒有時間翻看，直到比賽結束後才有空詳讀。  
與其說是「影山的專屬攻略」，不如說是「日向的日常筆記」。裡面除了洋洋灑灑地推薦當地小吃外，還有自己的感想，或者說是吐槽：生活用品店中推薦自己常買的防曬乳，旁邊寫著雖然好像一口氣訂太多了用不完；某一條街道上用紅色底線特地標記「小心錢包」，寫得斗大，生怕影山看不到。  
整理這份筆記的人可能也不知道他會待多長的時間，索性一股腦地把所有記著的東西都寫上。然而影山只有這短短的幾個小時可以使用，逛兩個站已是極限。

影山找了片樹蔭，坐在不那麼滾燙的沙攤上，像磨指甲般專注且仔細地看著上頭的內容。  
他從這些細碎的事項中，逐漸拼湊出日向的軌跡。

他能想像拿著兩罐椰子水慌張又興奮的日向點頭向老闆道謝；咬著pastel覺得好吃又煩惱營養不均衡的糾結；像小倉鼠似的看著堆積成山的防曬乳；錢包被偷時的站在街頭的慌張失措。  
日向像野草般堅強又恣意生長，影山彷彿回到小一的那個暑假，天天觀察著種子的成長紀錄，拿著尺小心丈量高度，是不是又比昨天高了一截。  
轉眼間種子栽到土裡變成一株參天大樹，影山感到可惜的同時卻意外發現四季的餽贈全堆疊在腳下。因此相隔12小時沒那麼遙不可及，15分鐘的距離也不成問題，他能靠著紀錄填補那些自己不在時的空缺記憶。

19歲的影山飛雄用這種方式沉默地擁抱著19歲的日向翔陽。

※

影山閉著眼在沙灘上模仿著筆記寫著冥想的姿勢時，察覺到口袋裡的手機突然震動起來。  
拿起手機，發現是宮侑的來電。

「抱歉啊，飛雄，打擾你了。」宮在電話那頭說著：「但教練說晚上有事要跟我們討論，所以五點前要回選手村。」  
「好。」

按照以往的習慣，影山會直接道別掛斷電話，但他驀地想起日向在筆記最後一頁像是媽媽的留言。  
──要和大家好好相處哦，影山君。

「宮前輩。」影山在掛斷前一刻喊住了他，猶豫半天後問：「你……你們要喝椰子水嗎？」  
「……等等。」宮似乎也有點驚訝，影山聽見他的聲音有些模糊地喊：「飛雄問有沒有人要喝椰子水！」  
「椰子水！是可以直接抱著一顆椰子喝的那種嗎！我要五顆！」  
「這樣影山拿不動。」  
「不要，這種沒消毒過的東西裡面肯定很多細菌。」  
「臣你這樣太不給飛雄面子了，這可是他第一次問我們！」

電話那頭吵吵嚷嚷，話題已經轉到用椰子可以打排球嗎的討論上，宮在掛斷前朝影山喊：「8、不，10瓶好了！飛雄麻煩你！」

影山看著通話結束的手機，站起身拍掉身上的沙子時，突然聽見不遠處傳來歡呼聲。  
「請多指教！」他聽見一群人用腔調奇怪的日文說著這句話。  
「請多指教！」在一片怪異的日文中，唯獨這個聲音特別標準。

影山抬起頭，看見了日向。

※

影山坐在回程的巴士上，拿起手機點開最上頭的群組，打字傳送：我見到日向了。  
谷地身為就讀設計專業的大學生，早就過著日夜顛倒的生活，此刻的作息竟然能與相差12小時的巴西過著相同時差。

【谷地】：！！！日向君現在還好嗎！沒有被曬黑成焦炭吧！

影山回想日向的身影，大概是有抹防曬乳的緣故，沒有黑得那麼誇張，但與以前相比的確更像一隻小烏鴉。

【影山】：變高了，變黑了，也變壯了。  
【谷地】：嗯嗯嗯，受訓很辛苦的吧。  
【谷地】：然後呢？  
【影山】：什麼？  
【谷地】：影山君跟日向君……你們沒有說什麼嗎？  
【影山】：沒有。  
【谷地】：欸欸欸為什麼！你們很久沒見了吧，都不想說些什麼嗎？  
【影山】：我看見了他，他沒看見我，然後我準備回隊上，所以沒有碰面。  
【谷地】：……這樣不會很可惜嗎？影山君是為了日向君才去那裡一趟的吧……

可惜嗎？影山倒也覺得還好。  
如同打排球就是為了勝利、肚子餓了就是想要吃飯、想見日向所以跑去他常練習的海灘。  
一切都是如同生理反應般自然而然。

但倒也不如同谷地認為的那麼可惜，影山看著手上一大袋的椰子水想。

【影山】：他有送我禮物。  
【谷地】：？！沒見面也可以送禮物……不愧是日向君。是什麼？  
【影山】：[照片]

谷地在深夜裡膽戰心驚地點開那張照片，忍不住發出「欸」的驚呼。  
影山的文字慢一步傳了過來：椰子水。

「Tobio Kageyama？」  
返回稍早購買椰子水的店鋪時，老闆突然喊出他的名字。影山呆了下，點頭承認。  
老闆拍了下手，笑著對他說出一大串完全聽不懂的語言，影山只能從中抓到「Shoyo」這個關鍵詞。  
發現影山僵在攤位前不知所措的樣子，老闆回想起面前是對葡萄牙文一竅不通的日本人，拿起翻譯機唸了一串後，湊到影山面前示意。

【翔陽說，如果有個叫Tobio的日本人來，要請他喝一罐椰子水。】  
影山拿出自己的手機，翻譯成葡萄牙文問：【他怎麼知道我會來？】  
勉強翻譯出一句的軟體已到極限，他這句問題對方顯然看不懂，只能笑著對他搖搖頭。

但這樣就足夠了。影山在問出那句話的同時，心裡清楚已經不需要回答。  
日向對他的信任總是毫無顧慮，無庸置疑。無論是相信他會拋出停留的托球，或是此刻一定會來找他。幸運的是，他從來沒有賭輸過，影山也從未讓他失望過。  
他們宛如沒有血緣關係的雙生子，是世上獨立卻又最了解對方的個體。

所以所有問題都不需要答案，如同四季一定會輪轉，冬天完一定是春天。  
日向翔陽總會回到他身邊。

>>烏野一年級組的三人聚會

「所以他們真的沒有見面？」山口問。  
「嗯，看起來是這樣。」谷地嘆了口氣，「椰子水！怎麼會是椰子水！我還搜尋了好久椰子水有沒有代表什麼含意！」  
「怎麼可能有什麼含意。」月島翻著菜單說：「那可是日向。」  
「他們也算是很有默契了。」山口翻出和日向的聊天訊息，看著上頭的文字不知道該不該為他們的心有靈犀感嘆。

得知影山要去巴西後，山口私底下問過日向會不會找機會見影山一面，畢竟是難得的機會。  
日向猶豫半天，還是傳來否定的答案。

【山口】：啊，因為你也很忙。  
【日向】：不全是這個原因……只是覺得如果現在見面的話我就輸了！  
【山口】：什麼意思？  
【日向】：現在見面的話就太遜了！我要變得很強，強到能靠自己的實力站在場上，那時候跟他的見面才是有意義的！  
山口不懂，但不妨礙他回應：好，加油！  
【日向】：謝謝！！那我先去排球教室了！

「怎麼說呢……他們兩個真厲害。」  
「就只是兩個笨蛋罷了。」月島毫不留情地總結。


End file.
